Prisoner of the Past
by CelestialTwins
Summary: It has been a year since the Battle of New York, and the gods have gone back to their normal lives. Well, almost normal. Something seems to be different about Artemis, and Apollo isn't quite sure what. Will Apollo be able to figure it out in time to save her, or will she crumble and break from her visions? After all, aren't we all prisoners of our own past? Angst, bring tissues!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Welcome to our first story on our collab.** **page, **CelestialTwins**! We are** SongofRejoice **and** FrozenSilverHeart**. You can read tons more about why we started a page tog****ether in our bio, but for now, let's talk about this story. It's an idea that the two of us have been pondering for quite some time so, we thought we should write it down. This was the product!** **We hope you all enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of Uncle Rick's ideas or characters, only this plot! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

With time comes healing, and the gods knew that better than anyone else. It had been a year since the Battle of New York. The temples and statues were almost completely restored by the demigod, Annabeth Chase. Those in affiliation with Kronos were captured and tried before Zeus and the rest of the council. All of the gods had gone back to their normal lives doing the same monotonous work. However, if someone were to look at Olympus with the knowledge that comes with residing and interacting with such a place; and if that someone was very observant and analytical and compassionate of everything around them, they might notice a slight disturbance. Maybe a mere adjustment in attitude of an individual. Or a secret so deep and dark that not even the wisest and most prophetic gods could see it.

Nevertheless, life continued on, and if you weren't going to keep up with it, you would get left behind. Thus, the Winter Solstice rolled around and with it, came the biannual council of the gods. The pantheon trickled into the throne room with a couple minutes to spare. As more family members arrived, the volume rose quickly from a delicate conversation to an argument involving so many different people, no one really knew who was arguing with who anymore. Apollo strode through the large doors leading into the throne room, whistling a catchy tune. He whipped his sunglasses off, flashing a bright smile and a wink at Hermes, who nodded before continuing a particularly heated phone call.

As the sun god stepped further into the throne room, his cobalt eyes scanned the hall for a certain auburn-haired girl, looking to be around 13. His smile only grew as he spotted her conversing with Athena.

"Sis!" he exclaimed brightly, all but skipping over to where she stood. His tan arm slung across her shoulders as he pulled the girl into a bone-crushing side hug. "How ya doin'? I haven't talked to you in forever. How are the girls? Got any new recruits? Are they pretty?" A mischievous and somewhat disturbing smile graced his lips as his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Apollo!" Artemis shouted in her surprise. She rolled her eyes and looked up at her brother. "I'd tell you if I could breathe." Her muscles clenched trying to prevent Apollo from crushing her rib cage.

Chuckling, he let go of her and watched her expectantly. "Well? Are they?" He smiled up at Athena, who was shaking her head at the twins' antics. Their relationship was a mystery, and no one really tried to figure it out. She smiled back and excused herself to her throne, leaving Artemis alone to deal with Apollo's ridiculous and somewhat offensive questions.

Artemis watched as Athena took her throne and turned back to her brother. "They are out of your league Apollo." She then turned and walked to her own silver throne, taking a seat quietly preparing for the meeting to start.

Apollo blinked, he was not expecting that. "What is that supposed to mean?" he called, his ego more than a little hurt. When he got no response, he huffed and went to sit on his throne directly across from his sister's. All of the other Olympians quieted down as Zeus and Hera took their thrones. A more temporary throne had been brought in for Hades, who sat at the end near Hermes. He didn't look to be too happy sitting next to his solemn uncle either.

"I now call this meeting to order," Zeus exclaimed, pounding his lightning bolt against the ground. A rumble echoed through the hall and everyone looked at their king intently. "Hermes, if you would recap the events of our last meeting," he sighed, already bored.

Hermes cleared his throat and a scroll appeared in his hands. He began reading off the list, "Well, obviously the last time we met was to judge the latest group of captured aids to Kronos during the Battle of New York..."he briefly looked up to see if anyone had a snide remark to make. When nothing happened he looked back down. "Um, of those captured, almost all of them were condemned to some sort of eternal punishment. Blah, blah, blah...nothing new there. The others, the demigods and nature spirits more specifically, were either sentenced to death or asked to do some outrageously impossible task...so basically they were sentenced to death too." Sighing, he looked further down the scroll. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. We argued, we talked about how hot we all are, we argued some more, same as always."

"...Thank you, Hermes," Zeus stated looking at him strangely. "Although I do believe you said you have an update on a particular Titan?"

"Yes, it's about Atlas. As we all know there was little...mishap a couple years back with him trying to escape his imprisonment," he glanced nervously at Artemis. No immortal liked to be reminded of times they were defeated. "His daughter, Maia, has been keeping a close eye on him and has said that he has absolutely no desire to escape anytime soon. He, as well as Prometheus and a few other Titans have been put back in their prisons and those prisons have all been re-enforced."

"His daughter? Didn't she die trying to save Artemis?" Apollo interrupted, thoroughly confused.

"N-no, that was Zoë Nightshade, his other daughter. Maia is my mother, she is also a Titan," Hermes informed, clearly uncomfortable with bringing up such a touchy subject.

Artemis sucked in a breath and her gaze fell to the floor. She could see the grand ceiling reflected off the surface. One constellation in particular was very conveniently right in front of her. Her former lieutenant shining among her beloved stars. The words of Hermes had faded in her ears. She sat entirely still except for her chest rising and falling in irregular and raspy breaths, barely audible to anyone. But there are some things that blood will always be thicker than.

"Ah, I see," Apollo said as his gaze followed Hermes's. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him as he saw his sister's reaction. He should have kept silent instead of opening his big mouth. Shifting uncomfortably in his throne, Apollo bit the inside of his cheek. Then, he gave Zeus a look, silently begging him to continue the council.

"Since that is settled, we may now discuss our current topics. Who would like to start?" Zeus boomed, hoping to avert from the original topic. As Aphrodite raised her hand to speak, Apollo glanced over at Artemis. He could only hope she knew he was sorry.

Artemis took a deep breath and swallowed before bringing her attention back up to the meeting. She could tell Apollo was looking at her, but kept her gaze on Aphrodite as she began ranting about fashion and love and other boring subjects Artemis rarely paid attention to. She remained quiet and reserved, almost as if she had retracted into the shell of her skin.

The rest of the meeting seemed to pass quickly, as both the twins were too lost in thought to really pay attention to Hera's complaints and Poseidon and Athena's arguments. When Zeus called the meeting to an end, the council dispersed in record time, leaving Apollo and Artemis the last to leave.

He saw her move swiftly towards the doors, apparently in a hurry as well. Realizing this might be his only chance for a while to talk to her, he seized the moment.

"Sis! Hey, can I talk to you?" he called after her, jogging to match her pace as she kept walking.

Artemis looked over her shoulder as her brother caught up. She glanced around nervously before dropping her gaze and replying "Make it quick Apollo, I must return to my hunters."

Apollo came to a halt, taken aback by his sister's curtness with him. Sighing, he decided to ignore it. "Look about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to- I mean, well I had forgotten...I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you." Apollo spoke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She shook her head and threw her hand up in a dismissing sign. "It is fine, Apollo. I've had plenty of time to get over that." She picked up her pace as her chariot came in to view. She kept her eyes on it, clearly avoiding meeting her brother's eyes.

"Well obviously you aren't, due to your reaction at her name during the meeting." he pressed, continuing to follow her. He couldn't understand why she was ignoring him. As she approached her chariot, he rounded about in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Artemis, could you stop and talk to me for a minute? What is wrong with you?! You've been acting really strange today. Not to mention you're being more stuck up towards me than I've seen in a long time. I don't understand why you're being such a snob!" Apollo shouted, clearly frustrated with the lack of attention his twin was giving him. He breathed heavily, staring at her intently, his blue eyes piercing hers.

Artemis stood frozen in shock with her mouth open, a look on her face as if there was something dire waiting to be said. She then squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side. "There is nothing, Apollo!" She smacked away his hands and turned her furious eyes on him, an almost indistinguishable hint of sad terror in them. "I've told you I'm fine! There is nothing more to be said!" She turned her gaze away. "Not tonight anyway." Artemis then pushed past her brother and mounted her chariot.

Apollo watched her leave, snapping the reins of her chariot in an urgency he barely saw from her. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to scream in anger or sob at the notion that his twin was hiding something from him.

He settled for a distressed groan, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. Apollo didn't know what was wrong with his sister. That thought bothered him more than anything and in that moment he vowed to find out. His sister couldn't hide it from him forever, because if being the god of prophecy wasn't enough; being her twin would be.

With one final glance at the place Artemis's chariot had been moments before, he turned on his heel- heading towards the one place he knew he could focus on helping Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovely readers! We hope you liked the first chapter, and here's another! I for one have to say that I am enjoying this whole collaboration thing. Only good can come from two girls like us putting our minds together. More to come! Stay lovely!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson nor any character that has ever helped and/or tried to kill him. They all belong to brilliant Uncle Rick!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Artemis landed her chariot behind her silver tent in the black of night. Most of her hunters were asleep in their own tents by now. She quietly slipped in to her tent and sat on her bed with her head in her hands. That had been a really close call with Apollo. Of course he is suspicious that something is wrong. She knew she could never keep something like this from him. If being the god of prophets wasn't enough, being her twin would. She sighed, just ready for the day to be over. So slowly she laid her head on her pillow and pulled her blanket over her, covering herself with it like a shield. She closed her eyes, dreading the dreams lying in the darkness.

* * *

Apollo walked with purpose and precision, heading towards his own chariot-currently in the form of a Maserati Spyder. He needed to think, in a place where there were no distractions. A place where he and Artemis were most connected.

The drive didn't seem to take long, and before he knew it, he had arrived at his destination. It was a small, abandoned island off the coast of Greece. He knew it was voodoo to come back to the ancient lands, due to the strength of magic. But for that very same reason, he came. His essence resided in Greece, on this island called Delos, as did his sister's. Here, they were closer than anywhere else.

This was their birthplace and home to their mother Leto. He knew she wouldn't be here, as she had also moved with the Western Flame. He came here for solitude and meditation.

Sighing he sat down on the beach, his feet buried in the sand. Closing his eyes, he let the familiar smells of cypress trees and old stone wash over him.  
"Let me help you..." he whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall, his sister needed him. No matter how long it took, he was going to figure out what was wrong with Artemis.

* * *

Artemis awoke with a cry, body shaking and tears streaking her cheeks. She looked around and saw that she was just in her tent, alone, safe. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, walking and filling a cup with water. She sat back down on the bed and sipped, her breath still heavy from the terrors in her sleep. Suddenly, she heard a whispering sound in her ears. No, not her ears, in her mind. She felt the cup fall from her hand and heard it smack the ground. She could feel her face paling and she put her head in her hands. Was this the horror trying to escape? Was it trying to now haunt her in living day? She shook her head, breaths quickening. But then, the whispering grew louder, clearer, until she could make out the words spoken by a familiar voice.

"Let me help you." She was taken aback by her brother's words that whispered in her mind.

She spoke with disbelief. "Apollo?"

* * *

Gasping, Apollo's eyes flew open. He hadn't meant to speak to his sister telepathically. He quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to cover up the fact that he almost started crying.  
"Artemis? What are you doing up? It's late." He whispered, although he wasn't sure why. There was no one around to hear him.

* * *

Artemis' brow furrowed at this strange conversation she was about to partake in. "I... Woke up. Apollo, how and why are you doing this?"

* * *

Chuckling softly he responded "I, I don't know...maybe it's a twin thing?" Apollo squinted at the pinkish horizon, trying to figure out why her voice sounded a bit shaky. "Ar-Artemis? Um, have you been crying?" He bit back asking if she was ok, the conversation before had taken a turn for the worst when he had asked that.

* * *

Artemis breathed a silent breath before responding carefully. "Of course not. Why would you think that?" She bit her lip. Now wasn't the time. This wasn't the way.

* * *

Standing up, Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Artemis, you can't lie to me. God of truth remember? I'm coming over. Where are you?" He brushed off his pants and walked back towards the sun chariot. He put the keys in the ignition and started it up.

* * *

Artemis dropped her head back with a sigh, closing her eyes and then opening them to respond. "I am with my hunters and I would greatly appreciate you not disturbing them." She lowered her head, silently debating if she was ready. She sighed again before speaking. "If you must, perhaps there is somewhere you would like to meet?"

* * *

Apollo bit his lip and nodded slowly. He could hear the apprehension in her voice. A feeling of dread sunk to the bottom of his stomach like a heavy weight, what she was keeping from him must be serious. "Sure," he stated, his voice cracking slightly as he continued "how about Delos? I'm, well, I'm actually there right now."

* * *

Artemis' jaw dropped. "What?" She gave a soft moan. Of course her brother would decide to go all the way back to Greece. "Of all the places... Fine, I'll leave shortly." She actually wouldn't mind visiting the place of her birth. But the distance was a bit of an annoyance. She quickly wrote out a note and stuck it to the front flap of her tent with an arrow for her hunters and mounted her chariot. She whipped the reins and took off to the east.

* * *

Apollo sighed in relief, turning off his engine. He was glad she was willing to talk, but a small part of him knew that whatever Artemis had to tell him, it would change the two of them forever. He decided to lay his head on the dashboard and wait, trying to lift the weight in his stomach in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello beauties! We are back with another chapter. We suggest that you have tissues because the big moment is here! Tons of angst and lots of sibling love. We hope you all enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, just the plot! (even though we all wish we were as brilliant as Uncle Rick, let's be honest!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Artemis saw the moonlit shores of her birth place. A small wave of nostalgia washed over her for a moment as she landed her chariot close to the lone sports car on the beach. She stepped out and walked toward her brother, a cloud of dread hanging over her. She still wasn't sure that she was fully ready to reveal her problem, but Apollo wasn't going to back down. That much was certain.

Apollo looked towards his sister as she approached. He rolled his thumb over his forefinger nervously. He wanted to race towards her and hug her, telling her to explain everything and that he would be there to help. Yet, something held him back. He could sense the how fragile this moment was, and he didn't want to shut Artemis off. He wanted her to know she could trust him.

"Hey," he smiled awkwardly, for once, not sure how to approach his sister in conversation.

Artemis took a deep breath. Then another. She opened her mouth, everything wanting to spill out at her brother.

Then she hesitated.

"Hey." She bit the inside of her cheek. She just needed more. More time, more reassurance, more safety.

Before Apollo could think through what he was doing, he stepped forward and grasped his sister's wrists in his hands. He could tell she was hesitant, that she needed reassurance.

"Artemis," he spoke softly, his bright blue eyes gazing into her silvery yellow ones. "You know you can tell me anything. Is this about Zoë? I-I know it's hard, but..." Apollo trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next.

She looked down at her wrists and her eyes widened. She could feel her breaths quicken and her heart pounding until she was almost hyperventilating. She shook her head, her voice coming out in a whimper. "No." She clenched her fists. "Let me go!" She cried, desperation in her voice as she yanked her arms away, turning her back to him and holding her hands close in her chest. Her body was trembling.

Apollo jumped back from her in shock. What had happened? His sister would never turn away from him like that. Gasping softly, he looked down at his hands. Did he hurt her? A lump formed in his throat as he pondered that possibility.

"Arty..." his voice cracked; the lump rising until it threatened to spill out of his mouth in a sob. He stood there, arms at his side, unmoving.

Artemis looked up, the trembling slowly halting. She reminded herself that this was her brother. She closed her eyes, feeling the sting of potential tears. She pulled them back down and opened her eyes. "It's not Zoë." She relaxed her muscles slightly. "It's not you. Apollo, my brother, there is something I should tell you."

Suppressing his own pain, he nodded at her. "Of course, sister. What is it? What's wrong?"

She let out a shaky breath, thinking of how to word it. "I... I don't think I am fully sure. What is that called, in the mortal world, where something bad that happens leaves someone having long lasting issues?" She braced herself. This is it.

Raising an eyebrow, Apollo looked at her with concern. "W-well the medical term is PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder...what does this have to do with you?" he asked, dreading the answer.

She took another breath, still facing away, not quite ready to see him or his reactions. "I keep having these... Awful nightmares. It's like... It's like I'm back under the weight of the sky. Only... Intensified. Everything even worse than before. And... And when I'm awake, I get... Jittery whenever something touches where the chains were." She shook her head, squeezing her eyes again. "It doesn't make sense. The experience wasn't that bad, I thought. It never came back up until recently. But now..." She felt the sting as tears fought to escape. "It's just... Completely horrible."

A shadow crossed his face as the experience with Atlas was mentioned. He listened quietly, and when Artemis was finished, his gaze dropped to his feet. Conflicting emotions of anger and sorrow built up inside him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The words escaped his lips without thought. If it wasn't bad enough, his tone held a hint of anger. Not at her, not at his precious sister, but at the situation. "Artemis, th-this isn't something you should have kept from me, I could have helped." His voice had reduced to a hurt whisper.

Her head dropped when she heard the hurt in his voice. "I am sorry brother. I thought I was fine, I never thought it would get this bad." She couldn't look at him. She knew one look would instantly cause her to lose the battle with her tears.

"Artemis, please, look at me." Apollo begged, finally taking up his courage and stepping towards her. Very slowly, he rested his warm hands on her slim shoulders. Staring at her back he continued. "You know as well as I how pain can eat away at our beings. I-I shouldn't have believed you when you said you were fine. I...I didn't want to believe you weren't." He confessed, closing his eyes sadly.

His head hung between his shoulders, waiting. Waiting for a reply. Waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She felt her muscles twitch involuntarily when her brother put his hands on her shoulders. The warmth of his hands was so familiar though that they soon relaxed. Still, she couldn't look. "I couldn't believe I wasn't either. I really believed I was. Then it started, and... Keeping to myself seemed like the best thing to do. Wait for it to go away, not trouble anyone. I should have known better that it wouldn't go away."

A long sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't be angry at her. Taking a deep breath, he spoke "I-it doesn't matter now. We-we just have to do what we can from here on. I will talk to Morpheus, and ask him to deepen your sleep and try to ease your dreams. From there we'll try to mend your mind. It's all psychological, so we'll have to-to try and convince yourself that you're safe. I promise Artemis, you'll be ok." When he finished, Apollo looked back up at his sister, his eyes clouded with pain and worry. He just wanted her to be healed, to be back to normal.

Artemis stood frozen by her brother's words. "I... I don't know what to say Apollo." She loved him. She loved his concern for him. But she still couldn't bring herself to face him.

The fact that Artemis still refused to look at him hurt him more than he would let on. Instead, Apollo bit his lip, his golden bangs falling in his face as he responded.

"You don't have to say anything," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're safe, and you'll never be in that situation again, Artemis. I will protect you from whatever tries to attack you, even your own conscience."

He sighed as he got no response from her. Apollo came around to stand next to his sister. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, playing softly with a loose strand of her auburn hair.

"I am your brother, aren't I? I love you. It pains me to see you suffer." With a loving, light pat on the back, he continued. "We'll get through this together. Just like we always have."

A smile of encouragement danced across his lips. This was how it always had been. Apollo assuring his sister that he could help, that he wanted to help. Then, he would let Artemis come to him in her own time. He had done what he could; now all he was able to do was wait for her.

Artemis looked down, feeling her brother's protecting arm around her. "Together." She echoed in a whisper, almost weighing the word on her lips. She lifted her gaze and slowly turned her head until she could see him, his face, his grin, his pain. It all became real for her in that short moment of a glance. Without a second thought she buried herself in him, her tears finally escaping and falling silently down her cheeks.

Instinctually, Apollo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He let his had fall onto her shoulder. His heart seemed to break as he listened to Artemis's cries. He rubbed her back softly, shushing her with soothing noises.

"It's ok…You're safe now…" he whispered.

The tears that had been threatening to fall this entire time, slowly dripped onto his twin's shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

She breathed in that familiar comforting scent of her twin, burying herself deeper as if she could hide from the horrors of her consciousness inside him. Her breathing was shaky. She could feel his tears fall on her shoulder. "Please don't cry." She whispered in his chest.

A small laugh passed his lips. "Sorry," he stated, bringing one and up to dry his face. He leaned back to look at his sister. Gently, he brushed his thumb over her cheek, drying her tears.

"I could say the same about you," he joked half-heartedly. He hugged her again, just enjoying the comforting feeling of being so close to his twin, his other half. That is how they stayed, all night, until the red tips of dawn streaked across the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! We're back! Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the lovely favorites, follows, and reviews! Stay tuned, the two of us are trying to work as best we can with the whole state border between us. Stay lovely!

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the plot idea. The characters and setting and all that jazz belong to brilliant Uncle Rick.**

Chapter 4

The nights that passed left Artemis wishing she had approached her brother sooner. Thanks to Morpheus, her horrendous nightmares had lightened a bit. She no longer saw the chains binding her tightly and helplessly under the weight of the sky. At first the only difference was the sky didn't weigh as much and Atlas wasn't in her sight or her ear. Now, she just saw the swirling clouds if she dreamed at all, though she still felt trapped under the weight. It was the awake sessions that didn't seem to be making much of a difference. She still was sensitive to where she had been bound, and even though her nightmares no longer intensified the event, the memory still haunted her wherever it could.

Today was another healing session. She brought her chariot to a halt, stepping out and heading over to her waiting brother.

Apollo smiled at his sister as she approached him. Opening his arms, he brought her into a warm hug before holding her back at arm's length. She looked better, not as tired and paranoid as before. Still, there was a lot to be done.

He placed his palm on the small of her back and led her towards his house wordlessly. It didn't take long to scale the side of the hill that contained 6 of the 12 Olympians homes. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Apollo's grand home.

He looked over at Artemis to smile once more before opening the door and guiding her towards the parlor. He seated her across from him on a plush, high backed arm chair.

Sitting across from her, he took a deep breath, "So, sis, how have you been fairing since our last session?" He asked.

Artemis absentmindedly rubbed her finger against the plush seat before replying with a breath. "Any progress at all is wonderful, even if it is small. My dreams have not been as terrible, though they still can cause fear." She was staring off the side in to the distance.

Apollo nodded as he listened. "I'm glad to hear that Morpheus could aid you." He absentmindedly played with the hem of his cotton shirt as he spoke.

He scooted his chair closer to her, so that their knees were almost touching. Apollo smiled at his twin reassuringly, bringing his calloused fingertips up to her temples. "Now remember, the key is to control it. I will be there the entire time in case you need to stop. Though, as the mortals say, you have to fight your own demons."

His eyes scanned her face for any sign of hesitation before Artemis's eyes fluttered closed. The blonde closed his eyes as well, and with an ancient chant, they were both ripped from the warm parlor of Apollo's house.

_Opening his eyes, Apollo looked around to see himself standing on a dark, jagged cliff. Off to his right he heard a whimper. Apollo spun around to find his beloved sister under the weight of the sky once more. She was bound in shackles of Celestial Bronze and her usual confident figure looked weak and worn. He bit his lip; his sister had to overcome this herself. The sun god forced himself to continuing looking around the vision's space. Figures shifted and blurred, the contents not so vivid from the original event._

_Artemis took a moment to get over the initial shock of being back. The weight, it seemed to get heavier each time she returned. Whimpers escaped her lips against her mental protests. She tried looking up to find her brother, but her head could barely move under the colossal weight. The chains rattled as her body began to shake, her immortal muscles begging for relief. She took a breath and tried to focus. The chains began to fade in and out, shimmering as they almost disappeared. Then the voice of Atlas buzzed in her ear, his menacing laugh invading like mosquitoes. She cringed, a strained sound escaping her lips. The chains solidified again, and they felt colder and tighter. She began to panic. Carefully shifting under the dark funnel of clouds she reached an arm down and tugged desperately at the chains. Beads of godly sweat dripped down her forehead. She gave a last claw at the chains before moving her hand back to hold the funnel. The weight seemed to push against her in pulses. She felt her knee press hard in to the rocky ground; every bit of her seemed to cry out. The voice buzzed again, tormenting her in her helplessness. She tried again to focus on the chains, but every time she got close the voice brought them back, tighter each time. Golden drops of ichor began to form around her ankles and wrists. Everything of the situation seemed to be attacking her. It was too much. In those moments it seemed as though the world was against her, pushing to keep her imprisoned. Her heart raced, she could feel her body giving up the fight. She looked up once again, this time finding her brother before giving out a cry and collapsing._

Within a second they were torn from the memory and into the present day. Apollo's eyes shot open and he instinctively wrapped his toned arms around his sister. It had been too much for her. She had let her imagination and paranoia get the best of her. The blonde knew how challenging this must be for her, but he felt slightly agitated. Not towards Artemis, but towards the fear that gripped her so tightly.

With a sigh he rubbed his sister's back, soothing her as she composed herself. He didn't let go until she began to pull away from him.

Artemis' shaky breaths began to slow. She instinctually rubbed her wrists gently, phantom cuts and bruises still leaving their presence. She kept her gaze on the warmly lit floor of the parlor. "You're upset." She spoke in a monotone voice to her brother.

She was met with a joyless chuckle before a soft "Not at you. At him. At _them_." He pursed his lips as he avoided mentioning the three sisters by their name. Even the gods were subject to Fate, and they knew all too well how awfully the immortals were treated by them.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo continued "Well, there is always next session.. Don't worry about it sis, these fears won't restrain you forever." With that he fell silent, not quite sure what to say or do.

The twins were more comfortable in the others embrace than they would care to admit. So neither made any effort to move.

Artemis laid her head in the crook of her brother's neck, letting herself be shielded by his arms. She hated this. She hated feeling like a helpless child scared of the dark. Fatigue was pulling at her. "I am trying, Apollo. So, so hard. But it won't let me go." She squeezed her eyes closed, preventing tears from falling.

"I know...It's not your fault." Apollo rested his cheek on her head. He knew she was beating herself up about this, he knew her ego was hurt.

After thinking for a minute, he murmured, "Why don't you just stay here for the evening? There's a spare room across the hall. I don't think you're in any shape to talk to the girls tonight."

She gave a sigh and nodded, defeat in her heart. She knew she could never greet her hunters like this. So fragile, certainly not the powerful goddess they follow. She felt as if a single breeze would bring her crumbling to pieces. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

"Hey that's what brothers are for, eh?" Apollo whispered. He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of moon-lace and pine. He pulled softly at the auburn curls that were tumbling over his sister's back. With light amusement, he watched them bounce back into place.

Much like her, he thought to himself. She could get pushed and pulled but she'd always bounce back. She had to; she just had to this time as well.

Artemis felt the soothing effects of Apollo fiddling with her hair. His warmth radiated in to her. Her eyelids grew heavier. Here, in his arms, was the only place now that she felt not only safe, but comfortable. It brought her back to their younger years, before either of them had the status they have now. "I hope they don't worry." She mumbled slowly. Finally, much too like this fear, fatigue won out, and she slowly drifted off in the cradling embrace of her brother.

Apollo smiled softly at her sleepy statement. She always had her hunters' concern first and foremost in her mind.

Once he felt the cool breath on his neck become softer and slower, he shifted out of the embrace so that he was holding her in both arms. Her head lolled to the side, resting against his chest as he made his way out of the parlor and down the hall.

Apollo glanced at the spare room before continuing towards a large wooden door at the end of the hall. It opened at his command and he walked over to the large bed against one wall. He laid Artemis down softly, before covering her with the soft burgundy comforter.

Once he had made sure she was comfortable he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sister," he whispered. Apollo crept to the door and took one more glance at her sleeping figure.

They had a lot of work to do, but she needed her rest. As did he. Closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way to the living room. Lying on the couch, he sighed and let his eyes flutter shut. He wouldn't sleep that long, just enough to get rid of the weight that pulled on his eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovelies! We are back with Ch. 5! Yay! I guess we will call this our "Celebration of the Release of BoO" as this is the climax of our story! Dun dun duuuuunnnn! We don't know how many chapters are left in this story, but be assured that FrozenSilverHeart and I are not done collaborating about the twins! This chapter is rather long, but we couldn't help ourselves! There was so much we had to include. You guys know how FrozenSilverHeart loves her Artemis angst. And I can't resist some Hermes angst. Anyways, I'm rambling, please enjoy and review! Please? I have blue cupcakes!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of Rick's characters or even the original ideas of the Greek gods and goddesses. Credit goes to the Ancient Greeks (pretty much Homer) for that!**

* * *

Artemis slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she panicked, confused as to where she was. Then she remembered; the session yesterday. She was in her brother's house. She pushed herself to a sitting position and looked around. She was in Apollo's room, the silky burgundy comforter lying on top of her. She wasn't expecting him to give up his own room; he had mentioned a guest room. Pushing it aside, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, her ankles still sore from the chains that had held them in her mind. She slowly got up, her mind still a little foggy.

She slowly approached the grand door and it opened before her soundlessly. She could hear voices down the hall, recognizing one to be Apollo's. She hesitated before moving again. Yesterday's session hadn't gone very well, and she never liked greeting her twin in such a disappointing state. Nonetheless, he was only trying to help. She walked forward, following the voices to the kitchen. As she got closer she began to pick up fragments of the conversation.

"-I don't know what to say-" Artemis identified that as her brother's warm voice. She continued to listen in, trying to gain context.

"-thought it would be better-" another lower voice spoke. Another man, but who?

"-the oracle...often unpredictable-"

A distressed sigh came from the other man. It sounded pained, exhausted. She crept closer, keeping close to the wall so she wouldn't be spotted.

"What do I do Apollo? May...doesn't deserve this"

"I'm sorry..."

"-not your fault-"

"-nothing I can do-"

"-poor May, it hurts to see her suffer..."

"...I know." Then the talking ceased and it grew quite. Artemis waited and waited for any sign the conversation was over and the other man had left.

Thinking it was safe, she turned the corner only to be met by quite a sight. Apollo was sitting at the kitchen table next to the other man. His face was buried in Apollo's shoulder and all she could see was a mop of curly dark brown hair. If she squinted she might have said his frame was shaking slightly. Apollo was rubbing his back softly, before his attention turned to her.

"Sis, I didn't know you were up." the sun god stated, rather surprised. The other man jolted upwards, his hands flying to his face and rubbing his eyes quickly. Once they were brought down, the face shown was quite familiar to her. Impish features, big blue eyes, and freckles across his nose; the chiseled face was besmirched with red, puffiness under his eyes. He glanced at Artemis warily before straightening up.

"Hermes." She walked closer. "A pleasure to see you." She gave a soft look on her face. Clearly he was in pain about something, whoever this May was. And what Apollo's oracle had to do with it was certainly a curiosity. But she decided not to pester. If anyone knew about being in a position of such fragility, it was her. "Sorry to interrupt, I just woke up."

"Hello Artemis" Hermes' voice caught on the last part. He glanced at Apollo nervously. The blonde smiled reassuringly and Artemis caught a glimpse of him squeezing Hermes' hand lightly before letting go.

"It's alright, Arty. I was just about to make breakfast. Hermes, would you like to stay as well?"

"Ah, I probably shouldn't. Plenty more messages to deliver, you know." Hermes cleared his throat "Oh! That reminds me..." He began rummaging through his large messenger bag, mumbling to himself. "Aha! Here it is..." Hermes forced a grin, holding out a silver letter to Artemis. "It's from your lieutenant."

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his arm extended to her as he bit his lip awkwardly.

Artemis' eyes widened a bit at the letter. She stepped forward and quickly took it from his hand, opening it as she turned her back to them. She paced as she read it.

_Our dear Lady Artemis,_

_Firstly, everything here is fine. I've managed to keep the hunters in line while you were gone. We've caught plenty of game that we even have extra after offerings. I think you'd be proud of us._

_Now, we know you are a goddess and more than capable of taking care of yourself, and that being a goddess, things could come up. That being said, when you said you'd be back at night, and then disappeared, it did raise concern. I guess what I'm saying is that we'd like some sign that everything's fine and all. I'm not worried, but you know some of the hunters and their anxiety. Being gone for a while without warning could cause a meltdown._

_Best wishes,_

_Thalia Grace_

Artemis folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. She turned to Hermes. "Thank you. Would you mind going there and telling them everything's ok?" Hermes gave a nod with a mock salute. Apollo gave him one last squeeze of the hand before he flew off. Artemis then turned to her brother. "How long was I asleep?"

Apollo turned around and began heating up the stove to cook. "Two days. That flashback must have really worn you out." he said nonchalantly. The sizzle of the pan filled the kitchen as Apollo hummed to himself. "What did Thalia say?"

Artemis' brow furrowed, a silent gasp passing her lips. She wasn't expecting it to have been that long. She shook her head and set the letter down. "Just my hunters concerned at my disappearance." She spoke monotonous. "They'll be fine once Hermes gets to them." She stepped behind Apollo and stood on her tip toes to peer at the stove, resting her chin on his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Eggs. Sunny side up." Apollo grinned, flipping the white and yellow discs over. "And I have toast and ambrosia over there," he gestured with the spatula to a plate. "The perfect mix of mortal and godly cuisine if you ask me." He reached behind him to poke his sister lightly in the side, causing her to squirm.

"Sorry if Hermes and I woke you..." he trailed off, returning his attention to the pan.

She wriggled at his poke, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. She walked over to the table, grabbing an ambrosia square. "You didn't." She paused, taking a nibble at the square before finally asking. "What were you two discussing?"

A deep sigh passed through his lips as he set two plates of steaming eggs on the table. "Hermes had a question for me relating to my oracle. One of his children's mothers...well she attempted to become the oracle a few years back, when the curse was still being held."

He sat down in the chair across from Artemis and nibbled on a piece of ambrosia. "Instead of becoming the oracle, she was shown a horrible prophecy of her son's fate...a fate that haunted both her and Hermes for quite a while." Apollo poked his eggs with a fork as he continued to speak, brows furrowed in a solemn expression. "The vision drove May Castellan insane and it hurt Hermes to see her be tortured to the point of going crazy. She meant a lot to him, she still does."

Taking a deep breath Apollo looked up. "He was wondering if it would get better now that there is a new oracle and the prophecy was...well, fulfilled. With Rachel taking over and the death of Luke Castellan...he thought she'd be ok." Biting his lip, Apollo looked down again. The silence spoke for itself. This May Castellan would not get better. She was too far gone for recovery and it hurt Hermes deeply. That same pain was conveyed in Apollo's eyes as he knew he could do nothing for his brother or her.

Artemis gave a solemn nod before furrowing her brow. She spoke slowly. "Luke Castellan?" She set her ambrosia down on the plate, her gaze fallen to the floor. "The one who led Kronos' army?" She sat stone cold and still.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo nodded. "Yeah, that's him." He watched his sister carefully, unsure of what she would say or do. Something nudged in the back of his mind that he may have lead back to a particular unpleasant memory.

Artemis blinked before replying softly, her body like a statue. "He was there." She paused, her eyes off on the floor. "On the mountain top. When I took the weight from the maiden Annabeth Chase, he was there..." She trailed off, fighting to keep her mind in the present. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking in a controlled breath. Finally she reopened them with a shake of the head, picking up her fork and keeping her eyes on her plate.

Apollo blinked before looking at his plate. An awkward silence fell between them as neither really wanted to comment on the memory any more. The air filled with building tension, with Apollo shifting uncomfortably in his chair and Artemis avoiding eye contact.

Eventually, once he had finished everything on his plate, the blonde spoke up. "Look, sis, I know that this process has been hard for you..."

"No," she spoke, the tension in the air rising. "You don't. You can't understand. This isn't just some ailment you can cure, Apollo." She sighed, finishing the last of what was on her plate. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already told myself."

"Artemis, you will get better. You just got to have a little faith in yourself. You'll be ok." Apollo stated firmly. His brows furrowed as he spoke, he couldn't understand why she was getting impatient with him.

"Faith isn't exactly easy to come by." She paused before looking up at him. "It's not just hard, brother. It's agonizing. Torture, even." She shook her head, looking off to the side. "Not that you'd understand." She mumbled.

The god's face went blank. She was giving him the cold shoulder. After all that he had done to convince his sister that he was there for her, she blocks him out.

Apollo bit back a frustrated sigh. "Sis, Arty, look I'm trying to understand. I really am. You're right, I don't know what it's like to be in the position you were in, but-"

"Exactly!" She snapped, training her furious and terrified moonlight eyes on him. "You don't know! You weren't there!" She stood up from the table, turning her back and striding toward the parlor. She picked up her things, shouldering them. "I need to return to my hunters." She began toward the door.

"Artemis! Come back here!" Apollo shot up from his seat, quickly following behind her. He, being taller, was able to plant a firm hand on the door. He slid in front of the door, blocking it.

"Arty, what the Hades is going on?! I did all I could to protect you. You're getting better! I know you are!" To prove his point, Apollo reached forward and in a swift movement, had pulled them back into the memory that caused all this trouble.

_Artemis gasped as she was brought to her knees under the swirling funnel of the sky. She looked around with wide eyes full of panic. She was used to being prepared to go here, or as prepared as she could be, but getting forcibly taken back was completely horrifying. In her panic, fear had power._

_The chains on her ankles and wrists began to tug at her, pulling her toward the ground. Her heart was pounding. The chains began to pull harder as her strength deteriorated. She looked up and found her brother, ready to demand he bring them back. Before she could utter a word, the chains gave a powerful heave and yanked her out from under the weight, flattening her on the ground with her arms and legs spread in an "X". She stared up in horror as time seemed to slow, and the funnel seemed to hover, before it came crashing down._

_Artemis had never known pain like this. The weight drilled in to her chest. Her muscles clenched but to no use. Screams of pain and anguish roared as she felt her ribs slowly crack and slowly mend themselves. Tears streamed her cheeks as she choked on the screams flooding her throat. Her wrists began to ache as she thrashed desperately in attempt to escape the chains. The pain was too intense to let her blackout. Her bones were breaking. Her muscles were tearing. Her breathing was becoming harder and harder as her lungs were collapsing._

_Through her cries she managed to mutter one word in a weak whimper. "Apollo!" His name was soon replaced with the screams and gasps brought on by the excruciating pain._

The force of being pulled out of the memory shoved the twins apart. Apollo's back collided with the door as he cursed and Artemis was sent tumbling backwards. Gasping, she tripped over her heel and fell to the floor, curling into a small ball.

Apollo groaned, rubbing the back of his head as his attention turned towards his sister.

"Sis!" he exclaimed, moving over to her.

Artemis immediately folded in to herself on the floor, her back to her brother, the pain still lingering in her chest. Her body was shaking, whimpers passing her lips. Tears continued to drip down her cheeks. Apollo knelt behind her and tried to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, only to have her sharply recoil from his touch. She was breathing in to the floor, as if trying to melt in to the hardwood. Her voice came out weak and shaky. "Y-you..." Her voice broke as she took in breaths from her un-crushed lungs.

The blonde pulled his hand back, biting his lip. This was just like before. She was afraid of him. He had hurt her. "...A-arty..."

Artemis took a few shaky breaths, trying to gather her voice. "Y-you..." She then realized there was nothing for her to say. She clenched her fists as she collected her thoughts, closing her eyes. With all the power she could put forth in her vulnerable state, a silver shimmer outlined the goddess' figure, and in a flash of light she was gone, leaving nothing but tiny circles of tears on the floor.

Apollo stared blankly at the spot where his sister had been moments before. Her voice had sounded so broken, so..._accusing_. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

As he replayed the actions leading up to Artemis's outburst, something dawned on him. As he thought more and more about it, the notion only made more sense to him. Maybe Artemis wasn't gripped by the fear of holding the weight of the sky. Maybe her nightmares weren't caused by the bone-chilling laugh of Atlas. Maybe, just maybe, this was something much deeper than Apollo or Artemis had anticipated. Perhaps, it was not about who was there, but who _wasn't_ there. The hero Artemis was hoping would come save her had never come. Her _big brother_, the one who swore protection to his last breath, had left his _precious little sister_ alone in a living hell. And thus, her foundation was pulled from underneath her, leaving her broken and lost, with reoccurring nightmares of the time her twin had forsaken her.

Apollo groaned, falling against the door frame. _What had he done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! We are back with another chapter! So sorry it took so long, but being a state apart makes communication just a tad bit more complicated. We are almost to the major climax of this story, and then there will be 2 or 3 following it. But have no fear! We have been cooking up some other great collab. stories, so stay tuned to see some of our other stuff!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or plot that Uncle Rick so brilliantly created. We only own our words and love for Apollo and Artemis angst!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Artemis landed in a clearing in the woods, her hands clenching the soft moss underneath her. She had thought of appearing in her tent, but couldn't risk any of her hunters walking in and seeing her like this. Her body was still trembling from the experience. She couldn't believe what he had done, or the fact that it was him that did it. She brought a hand to her face and wiped away her tears. Slowly, she pushed herself up from the ground, taking a moment for her legs to recover enough to support her. Her hunter's vision caught sight of a fire far off, and she could tell it was her hunters. She did another wipe of her cheeks before taking careful steps to the camp, her shell hardening with each step.

She finally made it to the camp. Her hunters ran to her, pausing before getting the okay to embrace her. After answering their questions, skirting around the truth while doing so, she took Thalia over to her tent for a meeting.

"What have I missed, lieutenant?" She asked.

"Not much. Mostly worry over your disappearance, though that died down after Hermes visited. We hunted quite a bit of game." Thalia gave a shrug. "As I said, mostly awaiting your return."

Artemis nodded as she listened. "Yes, I do apologize for that, again." She paused. "Well, it is getting late. You should get some rest, Thalia. Tomorrow, things will return to normal."

Thalia smiled. "Good." She bowed and left the tent. Artemis went over to her bed, feeling the familiar and comforting softness of the fur blanket. She burrowed down under it and closed her eyes, praying for a good sleep.

* * *

Apollo was a mess to say the least. Haunted by his recent epiphany, the sun god had been tossing and turning all night. After staring at the taunting glowing, green numbers that read 1:30, Apollo had decided enough was enough. Moving from his bed, he made his way into the dark living room attached to his kitchen.

His bare feet padded softly against the mosaic tile as he shifted towards a couch. With a groan, he collapsed against the leather and rubbed his face with two calloused hands.

He had made a huge mistake. It seemed every time the archer tried to help his dear sister, he ended up hurting her. The image of wide, silver eyes gazing up at him with hurt and horror was still vivid in his mind. All he was trying to do was show her how far she had come. He never expected his sister, the _Huntress_ for Zeus's sake, to be caught off guard.

But she had been very put off and as her nightmares came crashing down- quite literally- onto her, it was apparent Apollo had made a grave mistake. Now he didn't know how to help her. If he was, in fact, the true cause behind Artemis's nightmares, the blonde was left helpless to aid his sister.

She didn't trust him, her own twin. Apollo's heart broke every time he thought of it. She would not let him get near to her now, most definitely not now. He needed to talk to her, to apologize and comfort her, but communications were limited. He was blocked from seeing her location, so he couldn't go to her. He had tried communication through telepathy, but it appeared she had blocked him there too.

As Apollo sat there contemplating over his predicament, he heard the front door open. It wasn't strange for people to just walk into his home, but early in the morning, before he could drive the sun _was_ odd. His lack of sleep and sulking left him to fear the worst. Instincts kicked in and before he knew it, his bow and arrows had manifested, already drawn back.

As the intruder rounded the corner, Apollo let out an exasperated sigh as he lowered his bow. "What in Hades' name are you doing here, Hermes?" The other god stopped and looked at him.

"Gods, you look awful," Hermes blanched, not even bothering to answer his brother's question. He looked the blonde up and down. His shaggy hair, dark bags and puffy eyes made him look like a madman.

"Thanks," Apollo huffed, sitting back down on the couch. With a groan, he placed his head in his hands. "What have I done?" A mumble came from the crippled frame.

Slowly, Hermes made his way over to the couch and sat down next to him. "What's going on, 'Pollo?"

"It's Artemis...I...I think I made her like this."

A surprised look crossed Hermes' features. "Don't say that...I'm sure it isn't your fault."

"But it is, Hermes." Apollo looked up "She is suffering because I wasn't there to save her like I should have been! Her nightmares are occurring because she can't move on from the fact that I promised I'd be there for her and I wasn't!"

"Apollo, it isn't your fault, you couldn't go to her. You did all you could, don't beat yourself up."

"...But it wasn't enough. And now she won't talk to me...I've tried everything."

Thinking, Hermes rubbed the archer's back before he said, "Not everything. Words come softer by a messenger than an unwelcome guest."

Apollo looked up, shocked. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, think of it as a repayment for the times you've helped me."

"Thank you, Hermes. Thank you so much!" Apollo whispered, hugging his brother tightly.

"Ah...no problem...but if you could let go, that would be great...you're crushing me." Apollo let go, smiling, and went to grab a piece of paper and a pen, to make a final attempt at contacting his sister.

* * *

As the hunters feasted on the day's haul, Artemis retreated to her own tent. While her nightmares had lightened up since before, that feeling of being so broken still haunted her. She had managed to keep it at bay while in the presence of her hunters, but sooner or later it always comes back. She sat on her bed, fearing the day her hunters would notice and build up the courage to say something.

Her head lifted as she heard footsteps approach her tent. The soft voice of one of her hunters spoke. "My lady? Lord Hermes is here to speak with you."

She sighed and stood up. "Very well, send him in."

The lanky god shuffled in through the archway of the tent. He shot Artemis a smile, and approached her calmly. He stopped near a table in the middle of the tent, covered with maps and other various pieces of paper.

Eyeing her calmly, he waited a few minutes for the moment to present itself. With a snap of his fingers, a letter appeared in his hand.

"He says he's sorry. He never meant to hurt you, and he wishes you would hear him out." Hermes spoke clearly, extending the letter to Artemis. His eyes gazed at her intensely, daring her to refuse it.

She crossed her arms, her silver eyes shining bright. She glanced at the letter in his hand before returning her sharp gaze to his face. "Get out." She spoke sternly.

Hermes faced contorted into an expression of annoyance and slight hurt. "Artemis, you're being ridiculous! Do you really think your brother, the one you've known for eons, would intentionally hurt you? He screwed up. It happens! Cut his some slack for Zeus's sake! He misses you. He's worried about you. And you're being rather inconsiderate of how he feels. Now take. The. Letter." Hermes gritted his teeth, blood rising to his face as he continued talking.

"Is it too much to ask to be alone?" She unfolded her arms and snatched the letter furiously. She tossed it on the nearby table. "There, now will you leave me be?"

Green eyes followed the letter as it was carelessly tossed to the side. Hermes looked like he was about to go on a rampage, his hands clutching the table so hard it splintered. Taking a deep breath, the god turned sharply on his heel and stormed towards the exit.

He stopped, turning his head slowly over his shoulder. "You know, you can't do everything on your own. When will you realize that hiding from others will solve nothing? Why can't you see we just want to help? We are a family, and family sticks together..." Without waiting for a reply, Hermes ducked out of the tent. A flash of light shone through the fabric walls, indicating the messenger's departure.

She made an exasperated sound and clenched her fists. With a sigh she grabbed the letter and opened it with a hunting knife. She twirled the knife in her fingers as she read.

_Artemis,_

_For the god of literature and other written arts to not be able to form words for how deeply I regret my decisions only begins to show how utterly broken I am. I never, never, meant to hurt you. I only hoped to show you that you had succeeded greatly sense our sessions. I have made a horrible mistake, one I fear has deeply damaged our relationship. I want nothing more than to be close to my twin. To love you and be there for you. You don't have to do this alone. Let me help you, let us work as a team, just as we always have. I love you too much to just let you go.__Love,_

_Apollo_

Artemis dropped her head. Of course she loved her brother, but she feared she may be beyond his help, and putting him through that was too much. But he just wouldn't let up. She slammed the point of her knife down, pinning the letter to the table. No, she would not seek him out nor invite him to her. It had been made clear to her that he could no longer help her any further. It was up to her to get herself better. She strode out of her tent and joined her hunters sitting around the fire.

"Hermes seemed a little upset when he left." Thalia said. "Is everything okay?"

Artemis paused for a moment before carefully replying. "Yes. He's just going through a rather difficult time is all. He'll be better soon." She kept her gaze on the heart of the flame as she spoke.

"Well, there's some news." Thalia said.

Artemis turned to face her. "Of what? A new hunt?"

Thalia nodded. "We've heard that there's a monster rampaging on an island close off the west coast."

Artemis knit her brow. "What is this creature?"

Thalia pursed her lips. "Rumor is it's Python."

Artemis froze. Python. The name rang in her mind. She could vividly remember the terror that beast caused upon her mother. It had been defeated by the twins once...

"I shall go and slay the vile monster. Alone."

Thalia's eyes widened. "My lady, I think it might be best if all the hunters took on Python together with you."

"No. I must face him. It would be best for all of you to stay here, safe from him." Thalia opened her mouth to protest. "That's an order lieutenant." Thalia closed her mouth and Artemis stood up, walking to her tent. This was it. If she could face this demon from her past, maybe it would help. She packed her bag and shouldered it. She walked out of her tent and addressed her hunters. "I must go defeat Python, by myself. I shall return as soon as possible. In the meantime, I trust you all to stay safe. Thalia," she turned her silver eyes to Thalia, "lead them well. Do as I would do." Her hunters bowed and she strode over to her waiting silver chariot. She mounted and took off with a fierce whip of the reins. Thalia watched her as she left a trail of silver light. When she was out of sight, Thalia turned to the hunters.

"Stay here and watch the camp." She ordered before running off in to the woods. She found herself in a clearing with a dirt path off to her side. She called as loud as she could "Hermes!"

A bright light shone off to the side, and Thalia shielded her eyes to avoid bursting into flames. When the light died down, Thalia looked up to see a very peeved looking god.

"What now? Does you mistress wish to use me as target practice? And that is _Lord_ Hermes to you." Hermes growled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms defiantly.

"No, I'm worried about Lady Artemis. She's going on a quest." Thalia snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"...So?" Hermes spoke slowly. A feeling of dread was starting to build in his stomach. The last Artemis had gone on a quest, things hadn't turned out as planned.

"She is going to battle Python. She seemed very determined to defeat the monster. Alone."

Hermes' eyes widened as he listened to Thalia. He had heard stories of the time Apollo and Artemis had taken down the great snake who tortured their mother. It had taken both of them to defeat him, and even then, it was a close call. He didn't even try to hide his concern as he realized the mess his half-sister was getting herself into.

Without saying anything to the daughter of Zeus, Hermes sprinted in the other direction. He had to tell Apollo about what Artemis was planning to do. If Artemis was going to fight Python, she would never win. Some things, even for the gods, were too big to handle alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovelies! We're back with the climax! Dun dun dun! Now that we've got some momentum going, we may be able to post a bit more often even with the whole living-in-different-states thing! We've also got some new ideas brewing in our minds for you, so stay tuned! Once again thanks for all the lovely favorites follows and reviews! Stay lovely!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or anything affiliated with the franchise. That's all Uncle Rick's. We simply have the idea for this plot. And owning Percy Jackson would be considered slavery which is frowned upon in most countries.**

Artemis spotted smoke rising from the small rocky island. There wasn't much foliage to take cover in, so she just landed out in the open without concern for stealth. She dismounted her chariot and sent her deer away. She looked around. Python was nowhere in sight, but she knew he was here. The ancient evil was obvious to her. Artemis drew her bow and notched an arrow. She took a few steps over the rough terrain before finally calling out. "Python! It is I, Artemis! Show yourself!"

As Artemis turned slowly, a rumble shook the earth. The water along the beaches turned and frothed, as if there was a whirlpool forming just off the coast. A serpentine voice, like a menacing whisper, seemed to come from every direction at once. Artemis whirled around, trying to pin down the disorienting hisses.

_So you return, daughter of Leto. Where is your dearest brother?_

Artemis' head darted side to side before she responded. "I have come alone. I don't need him to defeat you." She continued to try to find the source of the hiss.

A deep chuckle sent tremors through the water and shifted sand on the beach.

_Poor child, surely you do not think you can defeat me alone?_

Artemis shifted her feet and watched as the sand moved. She drew her arrow back further. "And surely you do not think I am a mere child anymore. Now, are you going to reveal yourself or are you going to continue to hide like a coward?"

_It is a pity though, I was hoping for a true fight. Very well, if you wish for your blood to be spilled in vain, I will grant your request._

With a hiss, the black waters parted to reveal a massive figure looming above the island. The moonlight glistened off bronze scales. Fangs of ivory bared in a twisted smirk as crimson eyes focused on its prey.

Then, he lunged.

Artemis dove to the side and rolled, barely escaping the bronze body as it crashed on the ground where she was standing. She took aim and let her arrow fly. What would have been a killing blow to the heart was deflected off Python's hard skin. She could hear the chuckles of the beast as he advanced. She let two more arrows fly toward his head, only to be deflected.

The serpent lunged again, his jaw gaping open and then snapping shut. Artemis darted the tremendous mouth, firing three more arrows. For a creature of such massive size, Python moved with lethal speed.

_Give up your game, girl. Your arrows cannot subdue me!_

Artemis gave a frustrated sigh and put away her bow. She then drew two long wicked hunting knifes with a low growl. "Then perhaps these will." She sprinted forward, catching the serpent off guard, and leaped on to his back, fierce, desperate, and without a plan.

Hermes appeared on Olympus in a bright light. His lithe body and long legs carried him straight up the hill of houses, his face contorting with determination and focus. The messenger darted up to a golden door and yanked it open.

Almost tripping over the foyer, Hermes continued into the living room. A golden head shot up from where it had been intently examining a guitar.

"Zeus' beard, Hermes! You're quite  
graceful this evening!" Apollo exclaimed, surprise written on his face.

"Artemis. Artemis is..." Hermes stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts.

Apollo suddenly grew very quite. Stalking over to Hermes he grabbed his shoulders, blue eyes meeting green. "What about Artemis? What's wrong?"

"It's Python. He's back and has been residing on an island off the west coast. Artemis heard of this and she went off to fight him herself," Hermes sputtered.

Apollo's stomach sunk in his chest, as memories of his confrontation with Python resurfaced. He was an ancient evil, almost as ancient as Gaea and Tartarus. His bow and quiver of arrows materialized and he ran out to the sun chariot. He had to get there, Artemis would never win on her own.

Artemis clung on to Python's smooth and scaly neck as the serpent thrashed around wildly, trying to throw her off. She tried slashing her knifes against his neck to no effect. Slowly she began to make her way further up his long neck. The further she got the harder it was to hold on. Python was swinging his head, trying to reach her with his fangs. Artemis found a chink between his scales and dove her knife in to it. Python let loose a deafening screech, but only seemed to grow angrier. He backed up against a tall jagged rock formation and slammed his back against it. A pained cry came from Artemis as the rocks dug in to her back. She let go and fell to the ground, rolling and managing to get to her feet. She barely managed to notch an arrow before Python swept his tail around, hitting her in the chest. Artemis went flying back through the air. She smacked hard against a rock wall and fell to the ground in a heap. Her head struck a rock, knocking her unconscious. Python began to approach the vulnerable goddess, an evil grin on his lips.

A golden arrow embedded itself in the same chink and Python let out another anguished cry. Hissing, he turned to see Apollo, with two more arrows notched.

"Python! It is me you want, after all, I am the one that sent you to the depths of Tartarus last time." Apollo called out, a smirk forming at his last comment.

Python shifted his body. His face showed no change.

_Oh yes, son of Leto, your blood shall be spilled._

Python's tail slithered as he spoke before wrapping around Artemis' ankles. He lifted her limp body for Apollo to see clearly.

_But not before I watch the hope leave your eyes as you witness your sister's demise. I did not reform to kill you with that smirk on your face._

"Let her go, Python," Apollo spoke in a clear, deep voice. His eyes never left the serpent's deep crimson orbs. He couldn't show his weakness.

The sun god knew he couldn't defeat Python by pure strength, nor wit. The snake's prophetic gift and immaculate armor of scales made him a ferocious opponent. Luckily for Apollo, he knew his weakness.

"Why would you let us die so quickly? Surely, your journey from Tartarus to the realm of the living is a tale to be told. How did you find the strength to reform? I thought I left you rather...incapacitated at our last encounter," It was weak, but it was Apollo's only chance to keep Artemis safe. Python was a very prideful monster. He would take any chance to boast over his accomplishments and greatness. All he had to do was get him distracted...

Python gave a low chuckle.

_Do not think I do not know what you are doing puny god._

Python flicked his tail, tossing Artemis to hold her by the neck.

_But if you insist, it is a rather interesting tale. My prophetic sight showed me the future, and I followed it to someone who'd help. Unfortunately,_

his tail began to coil tighter around Artemis, causing a weak and strained gasp to escape from her lips.

_that is all I can say for now._

He raised a claw and sliced Artemis's arm, golden ichor dripping from the cut. Python kept his crimson eyes on Apollo, daring him to make a move.

A fierce anger that burned in his chest continued to grow as Apollo watched Python hurt his sister. Yet at the same time, he wanted to cry out. His sister's pale, limp frame mimicked a corpse far too much to his liking. Apollo's muscles twitched in anticipation, his grip tightening on his bow."You question my own strength, Python. I killed you once, I can do it again. Now let. her. go."

With a shout, the blonde charged the giant serpent, firing two arrows into the soft, open flesh behind the serpent's ear canals. As Python's great head swung to face him with a snarl, Apollo jumped over his neck and lodged three more arrows into the chink his sister had found.

If he was going to defeat this monster, he was going to need to find another weakness. The god waited for the mighty jaw to come crashing towards him in anger. As he side-stepped the enormous fangs, Apollo grabbed the silver knife his sister had dropped and drove it straight into one of the snake's ruby eyes.

Python roared with a great fury as the knife pierced his eye. He fell to the ground with a loud boom, Artemis still trapped by his tail. His raspy breaths became more strangled as the creature died. His anger gave one last spike, and with a wild hiss he flung his arm and drove his claw through her chest.

_Foolish god... You will burn... You and your sister. _

His crimson eyes dimmed as his last breath escaped. His scaly body dispersed in a gold powder and disappeared, his claw staying behind buried in Artemis. Artemis was still unconscious, but her lips were blue and trembling. Her breaths were short and pained and her chest rose and fell in small twitches.

"Artemis!" Apollo cried out, sprinting over to her suffering frame. Tears pricked at his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. With shaking hands, he pulled the long, bronze talon from his twin's heaving chest. His hands were torn open, ichor flowing freely from the wounds. Cursing, he realized that the serpent had also captured his bicep between two fangs. Poison oozed out of the punctured wounds, but he could only focus on the ichor soaking his sister's shirt.

Gasping, he drew the body closer to him, cradling her in his arms. Silver streams poured down his face as he slowly rocked her, pressed close to his chest. "Stay with me Arty...please..." He choked, brushing strands of auburn hair away from her pale face. Apollo pressed a tattered palm against her gaping wound, his whole body shaking with fear. He muttered incantations, some words catching as he held back more sobs.

A scream of frustration erupted from the sun god's throat. His healing powers were not helping at all. In desperation, Apollo pressed their foreheads together as sobs continued to shake him. "Please Arty...please, you can't do this to me...A-arty...I love you, please...just stay with me...don't go..."

A loud crack of thunder sounded over the island as it began to pour rain. Lightning flashed in defiance and anger. As his twin continued to shiver, the archer drew her even closer. He shielded her body from the downpour, while simultaneously attempting to keep her warm. The poison was weakening him every second, and Apollo's eyelids fought to remain open. He kissed his sister's forehead, cupping her cheek as his eyes fell closed.

Another crack of lightning illuminated the dark beach. Then, a bright light surrounded them both as someone summoned their unconscious bodies back to Olympus.


End file.
